Resident Evil: Bradbury
by Manya91
Summary: This happens about 4 years after Racoon City. They have to go fight the living dead in order to save the survivors in Bradbury. But what they don’t know is that there are weird things waiting for them.
1. Finding Out

CHAPTER 1.

FINDING OUT

I was just in the shower when I heard a familiar sound.

The phone rang.

So I got out, grabbed the towel and answered the phone.

'Claire speaking'

'Claire this is Leon, we've got trouble'

I haven't heard him talk this serious and nervous in a while, the last time was in Racoon City.

'What kind of trouble?' I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

I just got in the S.T.A.R.S. and they said that if someone starts a conversation with 'we've got trouble' its always bad.

'It's happening again Claire' he sounded like he was about to yell.

'It's freaking happening again, apparently Wesker had a few more vials when he escaped' I hold my breath and already grabbed my gun and ammo.

'Where?' it's al I needed to know for now….'where is it?'

'Its currently in Bradbury LA but who knows how fast its going to spread, we have to move fast now! They have the virus contained in the city for now, but we have to rescue the survivors '

Oh my god, its in Bradbury, that's just about 30 Miles from here.

'Ok! Have you contacted Jill and the others?' I asked, already knowing he probably did.

Because that's procedure, first the more experienced ones, then the newbie's.

'No, I haven't not yet. I wanted to let you know first cause you live closest to LA'

'Ok, where are you?'

'I'm almost at Bradbury, can you contact Jill and Chris for me? Since they live almost next to you'

'Sure of course I can' Chris and Jill moved in with each other last year.

I've been living just a few blocks away from them.

'Ok, I'm going of the phone to call Carlos'

I nodded, but remembered he wont he see it 'Right, ok, see you there' and I put the phone down.

'aaarrrgghh' I screamed out loud.

'why cant they just forget about that stupid bio weapon, cant they see its too dangerous to keep testing it'

I grab my outfit and put it on, and put my hair in a ponytail. Put my gun in the gun holster and 1 gun hidden away.

My knife is in my knife pocket, I'm good to go.

Just 1 final check before I go to Jill and Chris' house.

'Ok, am I sure I have everything?' count everything away.

Guns? Check. Knife? Check. Ammo? Check. First Aid Spray? No Check!

Almost slapped myself, how can I forget the First Aid Spray?

I quickly grabbed the Spray and put it into the special pocket.

'Ok, last check. Gun. Knife. Ammo. Spray. Ok, got everything, lets get moving then'


	2. Telling Jill & Chris

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**TELLING JILL AND CHRIS**

'Who is it?' I heard Jill asking.

'Its me, Claire' I said in the in the intercom.

'Oh hey Claire, come in'

So I walked in.

She was standing in the doorway, looking away at Chris.

I got all my courage, because I never told them that I am working for S.T.A.R.S. , and said 'hay Jill'

She looked at me, saw how I was dressed and immediately called Chris.

'What's up Jill?' he asked from the living room.

Jill grabbed my arm and pulled me in the living room and slammed the door.

'Chris what the hell is this?' Jill asked him and pushed me in front of him.

He looked up, surprised.

'Claire, are you joking me? Are you really in the S.T.A.R.S.?'

I nodded 'Yes Chris I am, and we have a problem'

They both looked at me, and said at the same time 'what?'

I just looked at Chris, not knowing what to say.

And hoping he will know what I'm talking about.

He seemed to understand it because he got up.

'Claire, you're not going!'

'Going where?' Jill asked concerned

I was shocked.

'WHAT!?, hello newsflash I joined S.T.A.R.S. and I've been there before'

'Yes that's exactly the freaking point! You've been trough too much'

'Hey guys, wait a sec, please tell me this isn't about what I think its about!'

'If you're thinking about butterflies, flowers and the sky then you're wrong. But if you're thinking of flesh eating living dead, then you're right' he snapped.

'You don't have to be so rude Chris' Jill said.

'Sorry, really I'm sorry' he said giving a small kiss on the check of Jill.

'I'm just worried, where is it?'

'It's in LA Bradbury'

'Bradbury?' Jill repeated shocked.

'yeah, why? Is there something wrong?' I asked her.

'Kind of, I used to live there' she said.

I waited for them to get ready to go to Bradbury.

In the mean time that they where changing clothes I looked at some pictures.

There is 1 photo of me and her, I wonder why she has that 1, its 1 of us hugging each other and having a blast in Disneyworld.

It was 1 of the best days I had when we were in Paris.

We immediately clicked when we first met each other, I don't know why, 'cause its not like we have so much in common.

But since the first day I saw her I knew that I liked her.

So that's not really something you can call easy, since it's the girlfriend of your brother.

But it was weird, because I never felt something like that for a girl.

So why do I feel this way for Jill?

There was another photo of her and Chris hugging each other.

They looked so happy in that photo.

'We took that photo in Berlin' a soft voice said.

'You look happy' I turned to look her in the face.

She was already wearing her outfit, she only had to grab her guns.

'Claire, you know that if you don't want to go you don't have to' Jill said concerned looking in my eyes.

I just looked at her 'I can't, I have to go, I joined S.T.A.R.S. this is my job now'

'I know you did, but you've been here before, it could bring back some memories, the unpleasant kind'

'Then I have the same argument for you, you've been here before as well'

She smiled 'yes I know, but I'm more trained to deal with this kind of things'

'So I'm not good enough for S.T.A.R.S.?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'No! that's not what I meant, not at all, but…' before she could finish her sentence Chris came in.

'hey girls' he said.

'But what?' I asked.

'I just care about you' she sighed.

And went to get her guns and left me speechless.

'What was that all about?' he asked.

'Nothing' I told him.

'Are you guys ready? 'Cause we really need to get going' I asked them.

Both of them said yes, I quickly apologized to Jill and we went going.


	3. Arriving in Bradbury

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**ARRIVING IN BRADBURY**

After about an hour driving in the tiny Ford of Chris we arrived at Bradbury.

It was heavily guarded with various guards.

From Umbrella Mercenaries to Bradbury's Local Police.

Its weird to see them cooperate since Umbrella is the reason all of this is happening again.

But its also nice to know that some of the Mercenaries know what kind of things Umbrella does and don't want anything to do with it, and so they help us.

There was a huge wall, it looked like it surrounded the whole city, but if you looked closer you could see that it was only at places where they might escape.

'How do we get in the city?' I asked.

'Good question' Chris answered.

'There's a gate in the middle, cant you see it?' Jill asked them.

'No. oh wait yeah, now I do, thanks Jill' I said.

We got out the car and saw Leon talking to 1 of the Umbrella Mercenaries.

Leon looked good, he let his blonde hair grow so its now shoulder length, it looks so nice on him.

He turned around and saw us, he said something to the Mercenary and walked away to us.

Carlos arrived just about 15 minutes after us.

He was in his usual outfit, still from Umbrella.

He noticed our looks at his outfit.

'What? Just that I joined you doesn't mean I have to wear those silly outfits' he said joking.

'Besides, I'm used to this 1' he shrugged his shoulders.

Leon shook his head 'lets go, we don't have much time'

'Ok, how long do we have to find the survivors?' Carlos asked.

'3 hours' he said a little angry.

'What?' the girls said at the same time 'only 3 hours, that is way too little'

'Yes it is, I know, but that's all the time we got, after that we have to be out of here!' Leon said.

'If were not, then were screwed, if they don't hear back from us after 3 hours they are bombing the city whether we are okay or not'

'Whoa, hang on! They are bombing the city? Again? What excuse do they have this time?' Jill shouted.

'They are going to say that there was a hidden nuclear station' Leon said dryly.

'Again' Carlos said, shaking his head.

'Why can't they come up with a better idea then a nuclear bomb?'

'It's the best option, do you know something else that will wipe away every evidence of the virus?'

'Why don't they just let it out?' I asked, suddenly realizing what I've said.

'Not the virus! I didn't mean the virus, but the evidence of it. Maybe that way it wont happen again'

'We can't Claire, if we need some convincing evidence we need the virus itself, and I'm not planning on taking it to DC!'

I nodded 'you're right.'

'We have to go, who knows how many survivors there are, we need all the time we have to search every area of the city'

'Ok' everyone said at the same time.

Leon made a sign to 1 of the officers and they opened the huge gate.

'Guess you were right, how did you know that?' I asked Jill.

'Because I could see a crack in it, so I figured it must be some kind of gate' she said smiling when she saw my surprised face I jokingly hit in her on her arm.

'That's cheating' I joked.

We all got a radio so if we decided to split up we could still contact the main building and the rest of the team.

We walked trough the gate and into the city.

You wouldn't know that there was a virus outbreak here if you didn't know.

But it was so quit, and you could almost feel that there was something not right here.

They closed the gate behind us, and wished us luck trough our radio.


	4. The First Attack

CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE FIRST ATTACK**

After what seemed like an hour of walking we heard a noise.

Just a small one that caught our attention.

We turned instantly towards it and we could barely dodge the bullets that were fired at us.

'Hold your fire, we are humans' I shouted.

The shooting stopped.

'I am so sorry, I thought you were those things walking around here'

It was a girl, I guess she's about 17 years old and she has long brown hair.

'Its okay, what's your name?' Jill asked her.

'Natya, my name is Natya' the girl said.

'Ok, I am Jill, this Claire, Leon, Carlos and Chris' the others nodded at her.

'How old are you?' I asked her.

'I just turned 16 yesterday'

'Well, happy birthday then, a little late but still' I joked.

Natya smiled 'thanks'

'How did you manage to survive this long?' Carlos asked.

'I always watched action movies, and played shooting games, so I learned how to aim and shoot. So everytime that one would get too close I would shoot it and I would run away'

'See Chris, I told you shooting games were good' I joked at my brother.

'quiet, did you hear that?' Leon asked.

'Hear what?' asked Carlos.

'There, that sound!'

Everyone froze, and got ready to shoot.

Jill and I stood in front of the girl, in order to protect her, facing the place where the sounds came from.

The girl wanted to run away, but I grabbed her arm.

'Don't worry, your safe with us, we are going to protect you' I said never taking my eyes of the creatures that were walking in our direction.

'Hold it right there! Don't come any closer' Carlos said.

'Carlos, they are zombies they wont listen to you' I said.

'Yes I know, but there might be a survivor in them who doesn't know that we are humans instead of those things'

'Good point'

'Enough talking more shooting guys!' Leon told us.

And we started shooting at them.

The first few bullets hit a few zombies in the stomach and arms.

After that I started to shoot better and more careful, and hit them in the head, knocking them to the ground.

I heard a soft sob behind me and turned around for a short moment to look at the girl.

She looked at me, and I smiled comforting.

And turned back to the creatures.

We shot a few more until they were all killed.

'See, I told you we'd protect you' I said to her.

'Yes you did, thank you'

'Ok guys, lets get moving before more of them will come here'

'Right' facing Natya 'You coming?'

'Sure' she said smiling a little.


	5. Getting To Know Eachother

CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**GETTING TO KNOW EACHOTHER**

We were walking trough the streets of Bradbury.

Searching for more survivors.

'Hey Natya, do you happen to know if there are survivors?' Leon asked.

'There were survivors yes, but they al split up, I tried to convince them to stick together but they wouldn't listen'

'Great, do you know how many there were?'

'Not really, we were only with 5 people but I don't know if they are still alive' she said.

I put my arm around her, trying to comfort her.

'Are you okay?' I asked.

'Yeah, I guess, I just hope that Kayla is ok'

'Who's Kayla?'

'She's my sister, she's 12, I'm worried about her' there was 1 tear running down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away.

'Its okay to cry you know, or just feel sad. Everytime Chris went away I always tried to find a way to keep him with me'

Chris looked at me, and we both remembered what happened 4 years ago in Antarctica.

'Is Chris your brother?'

I nodded 'I'd do anything for him'

'He looks cute' I laughed.

That gave me some curious looks from the others.

'Don't let him hear that otherwise you'll get a lecture about why he's not cute ask Jill, she can know'

'Are they together?'

'Yes they are, for almost a year and a half now'

'And u? seeing anyone?'

I chuckled a bit 'No I'm not seeing anyone, I'm too busy with my work'

'Then why cant you take a job that's not so busy?'

'Because this is 1 thing I'm good at, and my other job doesn't pay that well'

'You have 2 jobs?' she asked.

'Yeah, this, but it isn't my favourite ting to do. And photography, its my hobby mostly I just take pictures of motorcycles'

'You do photography? Its my hobby to'

We talked a lot about hobbies and our family.

'Do you go to school?' Natya asked me suddenly.

'No of course you're not going to school. You have work'

'I dropped out of school, after something that happened to me a few years ago'

'CLAIRE! Don't!' Chris said.

'Don't worry Chris, I'm not going to tell, I know that I'm not allowed to do that. And you don't have to yell at me'

'Sorry if I said something wrong' Natya said.

'No you didn't say anything wrong, but that thing that made me dropout is top secret so I'm not allowed to say anything' I explained her.

'Oh ok, sorry that I asked if you were still at school'

'Doesn't matter' I said shrugging my shoulders.

'Do you still go to school?'

'Yes I do, or did' she looked so confused about everything.

'We'll explain what's going on here, but its easier to find other survivors before we do that. Otherwise we can explain it everytime'

'Ok' she said.

And we continued looking for survivors.


	6. Finding The Ohter Survivors

CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**FINDING THE OTHER SURVIVORS**

'Where were you hiding?' Carlos asked. 'maybe they went back'

'I don't think that they went back, but we were hiding in 1 of the big houses its just a few streets away from here'

'Why wouldn't they go back?'

'Because there was this strange noise, none of us heard before. It sounded as big thing so we all ran for it, then we split up'

We all looked at each other with same horror on our face.

'What?' Natya asked 'what's with the look?'

'Nothing, Natya, don't worry too much about it' I reassured her.

Just as we started to walk we found another group of zombies.

This time they were only with a few so we could easily walk pass them, but just to be sure we shot them anyway.

We cant have them attacking us later on the day.

But just as we shot the last zombie, Natya ran off.

'Natya!' I yelled after her.

'I'm going after her' I said 'we cant have her get into trouble'

And ran off, chasing Natya.

'Claire! No!' Jill said, but I didn't listen.

'Natya wait!'

Natya stopped in front of a house, waiting for me.

'This where we used to live, maybe Kayla is in here' she said.

'You cant just run off like that Natya, what if something happens'

'Then let it happen, but I'm not going anywhere without my sister'

'The chances that the she is a survivor like you is very small'

'Yes I know Claire, but I have to find her, she's my little sister'

How can I be mad at her, I did the same thing searching for my brother.

But if we go search for her, on our own the chances that we wont survive is big, we are saver in the team.

But on the other hand, she is like me, she wont rest until she finds her sister.

'Fine, we'll go in the house but if she isn't here then we are going back to the team' I said.

'Thank you Claire' she said.

Don't thank me yet, I thought.

I grabbed my radio and told the others what we were doing, and were we were going to meet when we were done.

We walked in the house, it was big, not big like a villa but it wasn't small either.

'Its not much, but it is home' she thought about what she said 'or it was home'

She looked around and went into 1 of the rooms.

'Kayla!? are you in here?'

'Maybe you shouldn't do that, there could be things in here'

She looked at me and nodded 'you're right'

I grabbed my gun and made sure that if we were attacked that I could fire right away.

'Stay close to me, I don't want you to get hurt if we get attacked'

Just as we walked up the stairs, I got hit by a baseball bat right in my stomach.

I could barely hold on to Natya, otherwise I would've fallen off the stairs.

'Get out of here you stupid monster' a little girl yelled.

'Kayla, don't worry its me. This is a friend, she's here with a few others trying to save survivors'

'Natya' The little girl said, and jumped towards her big sister.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked a lot like her big sister.

'So you are Kayla, I am Claire. I'm here to get you out of this city' I said and gave her a hand.

'Hello Claire, sorry that I tried to hit you' she said with an ashamed look on her face.

'Don't worry about it' I said smiling while trying to catch my breath 'your sister was worse, she shot at us' I said with a smirk.

'Yeah, that sounds like Natya, she's always playing shooting games'

'Kayla, do you know where the other survivors are? We need to find them if they are still alive' I asked her.

'They are in the basement, we got surrounded by those things and we ran for it in a alley and we got back home, so we hid in here'

Natya hold her sister close and said that it was going to be okay.

'So how about we go get the others, and we meet up with the rest of the team'

'Good idea, c'mon Kayla'

We walked to the basement and there were 3 people in there.

'Where are Mike and Alex?' Natya asked concerned.

'They …. they didn't make it' a guy said in the back, he had black hair, and was almost invisible by the dark clothes he was wearing.

'Mike was so stupid to get eaten by one of those living dead things'

'Nick! Its not his fault! He got shot in the leg by someone' another guy said, he had dark brown hair and big blue gray eyes.

'By who?' I asked them.

'We don't know' the boy said 'by the way I'm Mitchel and that guy over there is Nick'

'I do know' a girl said, I guess she's around 6 years old.

She looked a lot like Mitchel, I think they are siblings.

Its weird that there only kids in here.

'What about Alex?' Natya asked before I could ask anything about the shooter.

'He got shot to, but in the head, by the same guy, we could just escape from him' the same girl said

'What's your name?' I asked her.

'Michelle' she answered

'Michelle do you know who he is? Do you know his name?' I asked her.

'No I don't know him, but I do know what he looked like' she said.

'Tell me'

'Why do you want to know so badly?' she asked me curious.

'Because he might be behind all of this' I told her.

Everyone tensed when I told them that.

'Ok, he had blonde hair, it looked like platinum or something, and it was even weirder 'cause it was at night when Mike got shot, but he was wearing sunglasses'

My eyes went wide when I heard this description, I immediately grabbed my radio.

'Chris, come in'

'Claire, go ahead' Chris' voice said.

'Its Wesker, he is here, please be careful all of you. He already shot someone that got killed moment after that by the zombies'

'My god, are you sure he's here?'

'Yes I am sure, 1 of the survivors saw him'

'You found the survivors?'

'Yes I did'

'Why didn't you tell me first?'

'Because Wesker is, at this point, more important 'cause I know he's after you!'

'That's true, meet us where we agreed to meet ok?'

'Ok Chris, we'll be right there'

'With how many are you?'

'We found 4 survivors, including Natya's sister'

'Ok, that's good news'

'Yes it is'

'Ok, we'll keep an eye out for Wesker, you better get going! We only have 2 hours left'

'Ok, over and out'

'Out'

'Ok guys, lets get going, we have to be there in 30 minutes!' I told them.


	7. Meeting Wesker

CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**MEETING WESKER**

'Where are we going?' Michelle asked me.

'We are going to Greenfield Avenue'

'Why are we going there?' Mitchell asked.

'Because we are meeting the rest of the team there'

'Why are we going to meet the team there? And not somewhere else?' Michelle asked again.

'Because this was the first place that we came up with'

'Why is that?' Nick asked.

Oh my gosh, how many questions could children have?

I don't think I was ever like this.

'Because there is only 1 person who used to live here, so she tells us where we meet' I tried to explain.

'Why is there only 1 person who lived here, if you were send to save us? Doesn't that mean that you have to know where to go?' came a reply of Nick.

Oh my god, I thought.

'We have a navigator so we can see where we are, and were we are going'

'Oh ok'

Are they finally done with asking questions?

'How long is it till we are there?'

Noooo, why do they want to know al of this?

'Not long'

There was some static on my radio and soon after that a voice that I don't like to hear.

'Hello Claire, long time no see. How are you?'

'Wesker! You jerk, how can you kill children?'

'Because they are standing in my way of watching my ultimate Bio Weapon'

'Ultimate?...What are you talking about? Don't you see the danger of the virus?'

'Of course I see the danger, but I also see opportunities'

'You're a sick bastard'

It was getting hard to hold my anger in for the kids.

'Thank you, but lets see how you can protect those poor little brats while you're fighting with the Ultimate Bio Weapon. It's the result of our latest tests with the G-Virus. We injected the virus directly into the living tissue of our human guinea pig. So why wont you show me how the academy helped you get stronger'

As if there was some kind of sign a huge monster came from across the street.

It was huge, almost 6 feet high!

There where some tubes on his shoulders and chest going into his back.

He had a huge scar over his face covering his eye.

It looked like he worked out 'cause there where giant muscles over its whole body.

'What the hell is that?' Natya shouted.

'This is what we call The Nemesis. Its known for its killer instinct and his speed. Now Claire, let me see how well you can fight it without you're buddies. Let the show begin!'

And with that the monster drew a huge Machine Gun.

'We better get moving' I said shocked.

And it started to fire the gun.

'Come on!' I said pulling on the arms of the children.

It looks like he's missing on purpose because none of the bullets hit, and judging it by it looks it should know how to hit us.

There was a sharp pain going trough my arm, looks like I spoke to early about him not hitting.

I hit the floor and my navigator broke at the contact of the street, I got up and got the kids to the house and contacted the others.

Telling them what the hell just happened and why Wesker is here and where we are so they can help us.


	8. The Nemesis

CHAPTER 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**THE NEMESIS**

'You have to stay in this house, no matter what' I told the kids, still in pain with the bullet wound on my arm.

'No matter what you hear, no matter what you see'

'But what is that?' Mitchell asked.

'I don't know Mitchell, all I know is that its too dangerous for you to be outside! All of you'

The kids nodded.

I looked at them and tried to comfort them.

'Natya, I need to talk to you' and pulled her to a place where to other kids couldn't hear us.

'I want you to take this' and handed her a Handgun with extra ammo.

'If something happens, and there are those creatures in here, I want you to shoot it in the head!' Natya looked shocked.

'No way, I'm not going to do that'

'You have to, you are the only 1 I trust with a gun, since you already used 1 before on them'

She hesitated before putting the gun in her belt.

'Ok, you get back to the others, and I'll see if I can find my team mates and try to destroy that thing'

'Not yet' she went into the kitchen and got back with a bandage.

'I'm not letting you out that door without taking care of that wound'

'Thanks'

She wrapped it around my arm and tied a knot to secure its place.

'Now I really have to go' and turned to leave.

'Claire!' I stopped and turned around 'what's wrong?'

'Be careful'

I smiled at her 'I will, don't worry'

And I walked out the door.

As soon as I got out the house there was static on my radio again.

'Claire come in'

I don't think I even was happier to hear Jill's voice.

'Hay Jill'

'Where are you?'

'I don't know, my navigator broke, I cant read it'

'How did your navigator broke?'

'It's a long story' I sighed.

'Ok, tell me what you see, I might figure out where you are'

'A lot of houses, big houses. It looks like a rich neighbourhood, there are a lot of expensive cars, Porsche, Lamborghini'

'Ok, I know where you are, stay there we'll be right there'

'Jill, please be careful, I have no idea where that thing is and I don't want you to get hurt'

'I will be careful Claire. Don't worry so much, its bad for your skin'

That made me laugh a little.

'I'm not sure if I can stop worrying' I said

'You just have got to stop'

Am I going nuts or am I hearing things in a echo?

'Told you I'd find you'

I jumped up and saw that Jill was standing behind me.

'Don't ever do that again' I said, trying to catch my breath.

'sorry' she said and gave me the tightest hug I ever got from her

'Hey Claire' Chris said.

'Where are the survivors?' Leon asked.

'In that house' and pointed towards the house.

'Where's Carlos?'

'What the hell is that!?' Jill asked grabbing my arm ignoring my question.

A sharp pain going trough my arm again.

'ow! That hurts' I said.

'He's on the look out for that thing' Chris said.

'What happened?' Jill asked more pressing this time.

'I got shot that's all, don't think that 1 of those things got me'

'I don't think that, but it could get infected, who shot you?'

'Not who, what! That thing I told you about, it shot me'

'Right, the Machine Gun carrying monster. But you forget to mention that you got hurt why?'

'Because it doesn't hurt and I can still use my arm' I lifted my arm up and down and turned it around 'see but why are you thinking I'm making this up?'

'You should've said it and I don't think you're making this up, why would you think that?'

'I know sorry. Because you sound sarcastic'

'I'm not being sarcastic'

'You're not?'

'No I'm not, why would I think you're making this up?'

Carlos came running to us.

'Trouble on its way, and it has a huge ass machine gun, where's Leon?'

'He's taking care of the survivors'

'Holy crap!' Jill said.

The monster just came around the corner, and this time I could see it clearly.

It had leather clothes on, and it was hideous and scaring as hell.

'STARS!!'

'It didn't just say what I think he said right?' Carlos asked.

It pointed the machine gun at us.

'Move, get out of here' I yelled.

'Its getting ready to fire'

Carlos went in the house where Leon was with the survivors, and came out with him several seconds later.

Leon was carrying some guns we didn't bring with us.

Jill was getting ready to shoot at it.

I quickly grabbed her arm and put her gun down.

'Not yet, these wont have any affect, look at the size of that thing. We need to get to Leon' watching him as he signed for them to come to him. 'Come on'

Jill grabbed my hand, not wanting to let go.

'Apparently this family had a thing for guns, 'cause they had a collection with al kind of guns, with ammo. From Snipers to a Assault Rifles' he gave 1 of the guns to me, an PP-19 Bizon.

He gave a Sub Machine Gun to Jill, an AK-74 to Chris and he had a Beretta Cx4 Storm.

'Ok Guys you ready?' we all nodded at that.

'Ok then, lets get some action!'

We got ready to attack the monster.

So did the thing, it aimed the big Machine Gun at us.

'FIRE!' Leon yelled.

We all shot at once.

And jumped aside because the monster had began shooting at us as well.

The shooting stopped so we started to shoot at it again.

Leon was shouting all kind of tactical ways to take it down, but none of them seem to work.

But finally it went down, but 1 of us had to check if it really was a goner.

So I said I would check it.

I went to the thing, how the heck do you see if its dead or not?

'Uhm…how do you see if its dead or not?' I asked the others.

Well, there's the answer.

It started moving, and got up in high speed, so he was able to grab me by my waist.

'Claire!' Jill and Chris shouted.

I tried to get loose, and managed to get 1 hand free with that 1 I grabbed my Beretta 92 and shot at his head multiple times.

That seemed to get him really angry, 'cause before I knew it I was lying out cold on the floor.

The last thing I remember are a lot of gun fires and someone taking care of me and calling my name.


	9. What Happened?

CHAPTER 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**WHAT HAPPENED? **

I heard some voices far away.

But everything was black, and I had no idea where I was.

'Kill the woman, but leave the kids alive'

What? What's going on here?

Who is the woman?

'Mommy!' a girl cried.

I tried to open my eyes, they were so heavy.

There was a little girl in her pyjamas, about 2 years old.

And a boy who was fighting with 1 of the guys, trying to protect the little girl.

'Do not hurt them, we got specific orders from the boss not to hurt the children' the same guy told them.

'But that doesn't mean we cant knock them out so they wont be a problem'

2 of them where holding a woman, she was trying to fight the guys of to save the children.

I got up, with every little strength I had left.

And saw how many guys there were, there were 4 guys dressed in all black.

Cant they see me? Why don't they see me?

The guy who was giving the orders drew a gun.

It was just a simple Beretta.

He told the guy who has been trying to avoid the boy from biting him.

'Get them out of here, I don't want them to see this'

'Come on Chris, why wont you just let me take you away? I promise I wont hurt you'

Chris !? What the hell? Where am I?

So that girl must be me, but who is the woman?

'No don't take my children away!' the woman cried.

MOM!? What is happening? Why do I see this?

'Do you rather have them see how you get killed?' the man snapped

'Mom!' I yelled but she didn't react.

I walked towards her and wanted to touch her face.

But instead of touching her, my hand went right trough her face.

I pulled back and looked at it.

What just happened? Am I dead?

'Get them out of here!' the man yelled again.

The guy who was struggling with Chris finally picked him up, and grabbed the arm of the little girl.

Chris scratched his face and hit him in the nose.

'Quite a fighter, even back then' I said softly.

And I turned back to the woman, who was apparently my mother.

'Chris whatever you do, don't ever leave your little sister'

He stopped fighting and looked at the mother for the last time, before he couldn't see her anymore.

Someone closed the door.

'Any last words Mss. Redfield?'

'Why didn't he came himself? Was he to afraid?'

'He didn't come because he doesn't want his hands to get dirty' he laughed a little while he said that.

Who's that? Oh no, it's the little girl, its me.

How did she, or me, get there, why is she standing in front of the window?

'I cant blame him for marrying you' the guy said, checking out Mss. Redfield.

What!? Is my father behind this? Did he order them to kill my mom?

'It was the biggest mistake of my life, marrying that asshole'

'But yet you have 2 children with him'

She didn't say anything, she only looked at him.

The man aimed the gun at her head.

'Time to say goodbye Jenna' he said.

After a loud bang everything went black again.

I woke up again in the arms of Jill.

'What happened?' I asked.

'You got knocked out by that monster' she said softly.

I continued to look in her eyes.

'Chris, I need to talk to him' and I tried to stand up only causing me to fall back again.

'No, not yet he's outside, and you're too weak now' she said holding me tighter so I wont stand up again.

After a few moments of struggling I gave up.

'You were yelling sometimes, did you dream?'

'No, I think more of a flashback'

Jill looked confused 'a flashback?'

'Yeah' there was a sound of a door opening 'about my mum'

Chris came in.

'Chris! We need to talk'

'Hey sleepyhead, you woke up'

'Not funny!' I said.

'What do you remember of mom? Of the day she disappeared?' while I walked towards him.

Chris looked shocked, confusion settling in his eyes.

'uhm, why?'

'Because I saw what happened' tears flowing down my cheeks and Jill rushing towards me and holding me again.

I looked at her and she at me, that's all what I needed to continue.

'Chris. What do you remember?'

'Only that there were some guys in our house and 1 of them getting us out there. And you running away when he got us out the house'

'That's all?'

'Yeah that's all. What is going on Claire? What's with the sudden questions about it, you know I want to forget, she left us Claire, she just vanished as if we weren't important to her' he said raising his voice.

Tears flowing down my cheeks again and the others entered as well.

'What's going on?' Leon asked.

But Jill just shook her head for him to be silent.

'They killed her Chris, she didn't left us!' I said yelling at him.

My knees getting weak, if it wasn't for Jill I would've fallen to the ground.

'They what' he didn't know what to do or how to act.

'You're crazy how do you even know that? You were 2!'

'I know it sounds weird, but I'm telling you, they killed her and they got the order from dad!!' Jill loosened her grip on me, and regretted it instantly, because I fell to the ground.

Jill quickly followed and put her hands on my shoulder, I took her hand in mine.

'Dad had them ordered to kill mom' I said shaking heavily when tears flowed over my face.

'How do you know that!? How do you know it wasn't just some weird dream you had when you got yourself knocked out!?'

'Chris! Calm down. She's only telling you what she saw! Don't get you're anger out on her. And its not her fault she got knocked out by that thing. She just checked if it really was dead, it might as well been you who got knocked out' Jill snapped at her lover.

He was taken aback for that, he mumbled something that sounded like a sorry.

'Thanks Jill' I said softly.

'Don't mention it' and she gave a soft comforting kiss on my cheek.

'Chris, I'm only telling you what I saw, it was a flashback, 'cause everything I saw it had me in it. When I ran off I went to the window and saw how they killed mom! He pointed a gun at her head and said 'time to say goodbye' and he shot her' somehow I couldn't stop crying.

Jill's grip tightened when she heard that.

'He shot her Chris!' I yelled at the top of my longs.

No one knew what to do or say.

'He shot our mother' I said softer 'our mother is d-dead. Killed but w-why?'

Chris looked everywhere but at his sister.

'He would never do that, he wont kill our mother. No you were just dreaming! There's no way he could've done that'

'I wasn't dreaming Chris. I'd know it if I was dreaming'

'She didn't got killed, she walked away from us after those guys came'

'Why wont you believe me? I know it sounds ridiculous but its true'

Chris turned around 'its not true' a single tear rolling down his face then he walked away.


	10. Getting ready To Leave The City

CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**GETTING READY TO LEAVE THE CITY**

The whole time when we walked towards the big gate Jill never left my side.

She said that she was worried about me, because of the flashback.

And didn't want to leave because she was afraid that I might fall apart because of it.

I told her it wasn't necessary, that she should go to Chris because he might need her right now.

But there was just a simple answer to that, he can handle it, you on the other hand, you saw it happen, that has to be hard, harder then just hearing what happened.

That's when I gave her a weak smile and said softly thank you.

When I said that she grabbed my hand, and since then we haven't let go.

'What actually happened to the monster after I got knocked out?'

'We're not sure. He just stopped attacking us and walked away' Jill told me.

'He walked away?' I asked, not understanding why.

'Yeah'

'Why?'

'I don't know. Maybe Wesker ordered him to retreat?'

'Hmm. Maybe'

'Did you call my name? Right after I…you know'

Jill smiled a little at that question.

'Yeah I did, I thought you were dead. So I first rushed over to you and made sure you were safe. When I checked your pulse I was so relieved, because you weren't dead'

'Why were you so worried?' I asked with a grin.

She laughed, oh how I love to hear her laugh.

It sounds like the whole world is laughing then.

'Because…I cant imagine my life without you' she said slowly looking in my eyes

'Where is everybody?' Carlos asked.

We had reached the Gate, but no one was there anymore.

It looked like it was abandoned in a rush.

'Do you think that it had reached the Gate?' I asked them.

'I don't know, I honestly don't know' Leon replied.

'What are we going to do now?' Michelle asked getting even closer to Mitchel.

'Good question Michelle' Carlos said.

Soon after he said that, static came from the radio.

'So I see that the famous S.T.A.R.S. team have reached the Gate'

'Wesker you sick son of a bitch, what have you done to them?' Chris shouted in his radio.

'Well well, Chris, how nice to hear you again'

'Shut up Wesker! What have you done?'

'Nothing, I got them out of here, after all, the bomb is scheduled to go off sooner'

'Oh my god' I said soft, so only Jill could hear it.

'So I suggest you get out of there as soon as you can. Oh and by the way, I told the Nemesis to return so he could attack you later again'

'You bastard! You almost got my little sister killed!'

'Oh really? Let me first warn the Nemesis first, because he should've killed her, not almost'

Chris almost smashed his radio into tiny pieces, but Leon grabbed his wrist.

'I have to thank you for that Wesker' I said in my radio.

Everyone looked at me in shock 'what?' Jill and Chris said in unison.

'Hello Claire, and why is that?'

'Because I found out what really happened with my mother'

Wesker was quit for a little while.

'And was is the truth then, little girl?'

'That someone ordered some people to kill my mum. And I am going to find out who, and I already have an idea. And you can bet your sorry little flat ass of yours that I'm going after him'

'I thought you would've learned by now that it is not a good thing to insult me. And for your mothers murderer, I'll warn him'

'Yeah I thought you would'

'So how long till the bomb is here?' I asked as if it didn't bother me.

'About half an hour'

'Good, goodbye now Wesker, we have a job to do' I said.

And turned off the radio.

'What the hell is your problem?' Chris shouted at me.

'He wouldn't have told us how long we have till the bomb goes off here, but I figured if I were talking to him, like he would to me, he would tell me. So don't you go shouting at me when I'm the one who got us a time!'

'Ok, good reason. But why the hell did you say you have an idea about who the murderer is, you already said it was dad!'

'I don't think he did it. I think he was meant to say that. To let her think it was dad who was behind it'

'Hey guys, I hate to interrupt your little discussion, but we really need to find a way out of here!' said Carlos.

We all looked at the place he stared at, there were about 3 dozen of zombies coming right for us.

'Ok, people, move out, we have to go. Now!' Leon said.

He lifted up Michelle, and we all got away, as fast as we could.

Knowing we had to get away from the city as fast as human possible.


	11. Being Quicker Then The Bomb

CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**BEING QUICKER THEN THE BOMB**

We all ran as fast as we could, trying to find a way out of the city.

It wasn't as easy as you would think, like last time in Racoon City.

It was just a small town compared to Bradbury.

Now there are zombies everywhere you look, and we are all running out of ammo.

'I didn't know that Bradbury was this big' Carlos commented.

'Yeah, people tend to make that mistake' Jill said smirking.

'Hey, Bradbury isn't completely surrounded by those fences, is it?'

'No it isn't. Why?' Leon said.

'We could get out of the city trough the place where there isn't a fence. We just need to find a river or something'

'Claire you're a genius, why didn't I think of that?' Leon exclaimed.

'Because you were probably too busy with the zombies, and the monster that's still out here'

Jill checked her navigator and searched for a small river or lake on the edge of the city.

'Here, I found it. All we need to do is just continue walking north. Then we should see it'

After a little while of walking we saw the water.

There where some half eaten bodies on the edge of the water.

Chris walked towards it, holding his gun ready to shoot if necessary.

'What the…? Hey guys, this looks like shark bite marks!'

'A shark?' I said grinning.

'There aren't any sharks here'

'Hey I didn't say that its positively from a shark, it could might as well be a mutated kind of fish, like a piranha or something'

'Chris, sweetie, there aren't any sharks or piranhas in Bradbury. Maybe in a zoo, but certainly not in the wild' Jill laughed.

Chris shot her a 'careful' look, the 1 I got a million times when I said that someone looked cute.

Its nice to have a big brother, but not if he's trying to control me, or Jill.

'What's up with that look Chris? She's just joking with you'

'I know Claire, but its not funny joking'

'It is actually. Where would we be if we don't have humour anymore? In this kind of situations you just need to be able to laugh and crank some jokes'

Chris mumbles a yeah yeah.

'There's a boat over there' Carlos said while he pointed towards it.

I walked towards it to check if it doesn't have any holes in it.

'Its in perfect state, a little low on fuel. But I guess we can make it to the other side of the river' I exclaimed 'this is our way out of here'

'Why aren't you happy Leon? We are getting out of here' Jill asked

'I don't know, I have this funny feeling about this'

'Maybe its just because of the mess we are in, again'

'Maybe, yeah. I'm just being silly. What can be so wrong about the water?'

'Uhm, Leon. You do know you just jinxed it' I said joking.

Seeing the puzzled face of him I explained what I meant.

'Come on guys, we should go' said Carlos.

We all got in the boat, happy that we found our way out of here.

'So, who wants to join me when I'm going to kill Wesker?' I asked joking.

'Count me in!' Jill said first.

'And me' came Carlos 'and don't forget me' Leon responded.

'What about you Chris? Are you going to join us?' I asked him.

He didn't respond to me, it looked like he spaced out.

'Chris?' I asked again… … nothing

'Chris!' he looked up.

'What's wrong?' I know that look, its not good!

'Something is wrong, something is really w…'

As if someone said what was going to happen, there were 3 big ass sharks attacking the boat.

'SHIT! What the hell is that?' Carlos shouted.

'It looks like they are sharks!' I said.

Everyone looked really worried.

'So I guess those really were shark bite marks' Jill said.

One of the sharks attacked the boat again.

'Cant this thing go any faster!?'

'Its already going as fast as it can'

'Its not fast enough!'

Leon drew his gun and got ready to shoot when they would attack the boat again.

They didn't attack the boat for the next few minutes.

So he lowered the gun, right after that 1 of them raced against the boat.

'It looks like those things can think!' I said.

'Don't be so ridiculous, they cant think Claire' Chris responded to me.

'Incoming!' Jill yelled.

Leon aimed his gun at 1 of the mutant sharks and shot several times.

But it didn't seem to stop them.

Chris and Carlos helped him defending the boat, me and Jill made sure that the engine wouldn't run out.

The kids were yelling and Mitchell and Michelle were crying.

It was astonishing to see that Nick didn't even seem to be that scared, he was amazingly calm, and trying to sooth the little girl.

'Guys, we only need a few more minutes to get to the other side' Jill said.

'But we are running out of fuel' I added.

'Just try to keep the engine going, we'll handle these few bastards'

'We cant find the other 1, and I know its not dead' Carlos shouted.

As if it was a cue to get on stage, the mutant shark rammed the boat on the other side.

And the engine shot out.

We all shared the same look, the 'God No' look.

'Get the engine running Claire' Leon shouted.

'I'm trying, I'm trying' I said while fixing the engine.

'Claire hurry up! We cant hold this any longer' Chris shouted at me.

'Hurry please!' Michelle cried

'Its not gonna do any good if you keep shouting at me' I shouted back at Chris.

Jill put a hand on my shoulder 'just keep calm okay it will go faster if you're calm' she said.

I simply nodded, and got back to working on the engine.

'Got it!' and the engine ran again.

The boat raced away, but the sharks were still right beside us.

I walked over to the kids.

'I need you guys to calm down, so I can explain to you what we are going to do, ok?'

All 3 kids nodded.

'Okay' they said in unison.

I smiled at it.

'Good, now listen very carefully, when we get on shore, I need you to jump out immediately, but stay close to us. When we are all off the boat we are going to get out of here as fast as we can. So you will have to run like you never did before' all kids nodded again.

'Can you repeat that?' I asked them, just to be sure they understood precisely what I said.

'We have to run as fast as we can…' Michelle said 'right after we get out the boat, all of us' I grinned.

'Exactly' I looked at the boys next to her, and walked back towards Jill.

As soon as we saw the shore was very close, I gave a nod at the kids, telling them we were almost there.

Jill shot the engine off, and the boat hit the sand.

The kids jumped out, and soon after them we got all out.

The sharks stayed around the boat for a bit longer, but soon got back to the place where we first had our encounter.

The kids really listened to me, 'cause as soon as we all got out they ran as fast the light, and so did we.

We got to Leon's car, which thank god was still parked here, we drove off.

As soon as we were about 5 mile away we saw that the bomb hit the target.

It was a huge explosion, we heard glass shatter everywhere, buildings collapse to the ground.

'Step on it Leon!!' I said.

'Go go go ' Chris said.

I looked at the kids, terror spread around their faces, even Nick this time.

This might not be something they will ever forget, but at least we are still alive.

What are we going to do with the kids? I asked myself.

We'll see when we get home.

Home…that sounds great.

I looked at Jill, and she seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

She grabbed me around my waist and pulled me closer, so I leaned against her.

'I don't want to let you go again' she whispered.

A smile spread across my face.

'This isn't over yet, Umbrella will pay for this!' Carlos said.

I didn't even pay attention to them, all I could think about was the fact that I was lying in the arms of Jill.

Feeling safe after 2 and a half terrible hours in Zombieville!

A/N

I do not own any of these characters, only the 3 kid survivors.

All Characters (besides the children) are owned by CapCom.

I hope you enjoyed the story,

I sure enjoyed writing it )

My next story will also be a Resident Evil story, but then about Alice and Rain


End file.
